Haven
by Duckett Lights
Summary: read


1

I live with Jacob Black. My best friend and maybe something more then a best friend I haven't thought about it lately. My Mother Bella Cullen had died giving birth to me Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I remember hearing a voice by the name of Edward Cullen but I didn't see his face because I was taken from my aunt Rosalie she dressed me first and gave me my first drink not my Mother and it hurt me in so many ways when I saw Jacob it was strange and he told me it was strange as well he said "I imprinted on you." I knew that word and was glad he did I was on seconds born and I knew then my other Aunt Alice came "Jacob take Nessie, Edward has lost his mind." Rosalie got up and held me close I squirm and wanted to be in Jacob's arms Alice came back with a pink and black bag one for each of us.

Alice looked at me and hugged me Uncle Jasper and Emmett came and hugged me too I was handed over to Jacob I smiled and squealed in delight Jacob smiled "Go Jacob," I looked at Alice, "keep her safe we'll see you both soon." Jacob nodded Esme came with and put something around me and kissed my forehead and Jacob ran with me in his arms I looked back at my family and saw a vampire come out of no where "WHERE IS IT?" he shouted I screamed he heard and ran after us "Edward no!" Jasper said "SHE KILLED BELLA!" Edward growled I hid my face in Jacob's chest "Don't worry Nessie." Jacob said and we were gone.

**17 years later**

I finally got together with my family and I was happy because I need my Aunts around me because of female things. When that first happened to me I was scared I thought I was dying that's how Alice found me it happened when I was hunting and my back and head was killing me I was clean from my hunt but when I cleaned my hands I felt so wrong and panicked I saw Alice and she told me it was because I was growing up and that I need to shower and to stay in the shower until she got back.

"Nessie, come on!" Alice called I got out of bed and quickly got dressed and did my hair. I had very tight curls at the bottom I picked my hair in a high ponytail the curls were mix together I looked at my eyes dark brown my skin tone was fair I have a blush that's a rose pink or red color "Nessie!" I panic because I looked at myself in the mirror to see what I was wearing its a good thing Alice can't see me well no it isn't.

_I was out one day because Rosalie and Jacob got into a fight and I hated it so I ran out the house they called after me but I didn't turn and go back. It was raining hard that day I was only seven years old I went to the forest and ran to town which I wasn't allowed to without someone with me. I ran and stopped I heard someone coming behind me I turn and saw a man he took a step to me and I bolted human speed because humans were out he chased after me I went to an ally and was blocked I hid behind a dumpster and balled up crying silently he found me easily. _

_I screamed and he grabbed my arm I swung and my fist made contact with his jaw he slapped me "Nessie!" it was Jacob I turn and saw him drench in rain with not shirt just shorts and runners "Jacob!" I cried he ran to me and tackled the man off me "Ness." I jumped and saw Alice "Its okay lets go." she picked me up and dashed back home._

I sigh and looked at a picture of my birth Mother Bella Cullen. She was beautiful long brown hair that waved or curled and my eyes or her eyes Alice was by the door she saw me looking at the picture. We just stayed there for some time then Alice sigh "Ness, come on you have school-"

"Why did I kill her?" I asked Alice sigh and went to sit on my bed "You didn't mean to kill her Ness." Alice said I faced Alice "What did she look like? Was she happy with Dad? Happy with me?" Alice winced at the last "Yes, she loved you dearly Renesmee." Alice said I looked into her gold eyes "If she loved me so much and I loved her so much why did I kill her?" Alice shook her head and gasped "Alice?" she stared at something blankly and it scared me "Uncle Jasper!" I called Jasper came and looked at Alice Jacob and the others came too "Jacob, take Ness to school." Jacob nod and grabbed my bag "Lets go Ness." I nod and we got in his car and he drove to the school.

Jacob put the radio and I heard Flyleaf's Again playing I turn it off because I didn't want to hear music "Ness what's wrong?" Jake asked "I'm worried." I spoke in a whisper "About what?" Jake asked "What Alice saw, if its _him_." Jake clenched the wheel "Nessie, he won't come back. He won't _ever_ be back okay?" I nod but kept my thought to myself. Edward Cullen, a vampire who loved my Mother dearly it was how I was made it was love but my Father didn't want me at all. I heard it all and understood even after my birth he hated me. I closed my eyes and sigh my life is not easy and it never will be so all I have to do is take it like it is and live with it until I die or Edward dies.

**Jacob**

Nessie was silent the rest of the car ride and it bothered me when we got to the school the Cullen's were there already Nessie got out and went to Alice they both talked quickly and then left I went to Jasper and Emmett and watched them leave Rose kissed Emmett and followed them "What happened?" I asked Emmett "Trust me dude you don't want to know." Emmett said with a smirk I was the only tan in the group plus Nessie the bell rang and we went inside the school.

**Bella**

I remember opening my eyes that day and not seeing nor hearing anyone not even a heart beat like I was suppose to from my daughter. I sat up quickly and saw that I was in a blue dress and my hair was brushed _how long was I asleep for?_ was my thought back then but I knew it was three days. Now seventeen years have passed and I missed my daughter, Jacob, my family, my Edward I was back in Forks I saw the La Push wolves quickly and they were very happy to see me alive "Where's Jacob?" I asked "Jake, he went MIA on us as did the rest of your family." I looked at Quil "No I saw him last week with a teen girl. Looked alike like you Bella." Seth said I looked at Seth "My daughter." Seth nodded "Yeah, she got your looks Bella." I smiled and wished I could blush but I can't.

"How are they?" I asked "They're okay. Jacob imprinted on her but Nessie and them are just friends." Seth said "Nessie? Oh great." I shook my head and put my hands in my back pocket "Do you know where they live now?" I asked they looked at each other "Sure." I saw Leah and Sam I panicked "Bella!" Leah stopped walking and looked at me with a look I shook Sam's hand "Looking for Jacob and the others?" I nod "We helped them make their house deep in the forest near the meadow." I caught my breath they looked at me "Bella?" Seth was worried "Seth can you show Bella?" I waved that off "I know the meadow thanks guys." I said and took off.

**Alice**

My vision showed Bella... alive and a beautiful vampire. Wait until I see Nessie today I told the others and they told me it was impossible "I saw her, I am not crazy!" I growled my eyes going red "Okay Alice. Lets go to school." we dashed to school when I saw Nessie and Jacob's car I almost jumped up and down with excitement Nessie came to me "I need to go to the bathroom." I nod and we went to the bathroom and I handed her a towel wrapped up she smiled and went in the stall I sat on the sink and kicked my legs back and forth. Nessie looked through the crack and sigh "What's up Alice? Did you see something?" Nessie asked "I saw Bella."

**Nessie**

I came out and threw the towel out in the trash and looked at Alice "You saw my Mom? Alive? A vampire?" Alice nodded with a big grin on her face she hopped down and grabbed my hands "Isn't this grate Ness! Your mother is alive!" Alice said happily I looked down and pushed from her "Nessie?" I shook my head "She had no heart beat!" I yelled "Maybe Edward saved her in time." Alice said she ran her hand through her hair "I... I need to go home." I said and grabbed my skull bag off the floor and left the bathroom "Then we're all going home." I looked at Alice and sigh "Fine." I said and left the school and looked behind me to see if they came out when they didn't I dashed to the meadow.

**Jacob**

We all left school and didn't see Nessie by my car "Where is she?" Rose asked "Maybe home already?" Jasper said "No." I said they looked at me "Lets split and then meet back home." they nod and we split up I know where she's at. I ran to the meadow and saw Nessie sitting on the ground her hair covered the side of her face she was playing with the flowers I sat next to her "She's alive." Ness said "So I heard." I said "But she had no heartbeat." Ness said "I know maybe-"

"Maybe Edward saved her in time yeah okay whatever. My thing is why didn't she look for me?" Ness was crying I looked at her then looked ahead and saw her. Bella in black pants and a white shirt with a blazer "Why don't you ask her?" I asked Ness looked at me then to where I was looking she gasped and got up I did too and grabbed her hand taking her gloved off of her hands _That's my Mother!_

**Nessie**

I saw him my Mother alive and beautiful like a Goddess Jacob grabbed my hand and I sent my thought out to him "Yes that's Bella." Jake said Mom was only five feet away from me she smiled and it was that motherly smile I was crying and I hugged her "My baby." Bella said "Why didn't you look for me!" I was crying "I tried to Nessie but, I was to scared because I was a newborn vampire. I didn't want to harm you or the family." Bella said I nod and Bella just held me then she asked Jake a question "Where's Edward?" Bella asked "Bells, I thought they would have told you." I moved from Bella and went to Jake Bella looked at Jake confused, "Edward lost it when he thought you died. He came after Nessie trying to kill her." Jake said I hid my face Bella looked like she was going to say something but she stopped and turn I heard it too and looked up it was my family and they all yelled at my Mother I came in front of Bella and put my arms out.

"NO! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO HURT US!" I yelled they stopped and looked at me "You sure Nessie?" Jasper asked I nod and looked at Mom "If she does anything Jake will stop her." I said Bella looked at me "I would never hurt you Renesmee." Mom said I nod Alice skipped to Mom and hugged her "Bella your alive!" Alice said everyone came and hugged Bella I smiled Jacob pulled me to him "Come. I want to show you a place me and you mom use to go when we were human." I giggled and let Jacob take me away.

Where Jake took me was a place I thought can only be real in a dream or movie Jake pulled me to him and craned his neck and kissed me I kissed Jake back and smiled I shouldn't be doing this... kissing Jacob, its not right but it feels right and I want it to be right so I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer to him and I loved it. I was thriving for more I put a hand on his face to show what I wanted Jake looked at me "You sure?" I nodded a bit dizzy from the kiss Jake smiled a bit "It will be special." Jake said okay yeah Jake wants the day he took my virginity special. No lie I do too. Jake grabbed my hand and we ran to the house.

**Bella**

Everyone embraced me in a hug and I loved that I missed it I saw Alice and she had this smile on her face that made me knew she knew I was coming but maybe a bit to soon I went to Alice and noted that Jake and Nessie left Alice grabbed my hand and I acted on nature to protect myself that I shocked her Alice hissed and let me go but looked at me "Don't do that Alice!" I hissed in a stance Jasper took my emotions and calmed me down. What would I do without Jasper? I scanned the clearing for the kids but nothing "Where are they?" I asked "Nessie had work to do. Plus they're getting your room ready." Jasper said I looked at Jasper and saw his smile. He only hugged me for two seconds then let me go I looked at Alice to see her engaged in a conversation with Esme and Rose which by the way looks like she hates me because I'm back or because I must have hurt my daughter. Jasper was by my side and hugged me tightly I was shocked and they all looked at us "Its good to have you back Bella." Jasper said I smiled, closed my eyes, and hugged Jasper back "Its also good to not wanting to kill you because of your hey that's another story." we all laughed at Jaspers commit "I got to say Bella. I want to know how you lived." I pulled away from Jasper and looked at my family "YEs, we all want to know show you lived. Your heart did stop Bella your were not breathing all the signs of death." I swallowed though it was not needed Jasper looked at me trying to hold in my emotions but I checked myself and calmed down and that really baffled Jasper and the rest.

**Nessie**

Heavy kissing, Jake pushed me on the bed, cloths being shredded off. Do I really need to explain the dynamitcs of this part? When I opened my eyes I was hoping that no one was home yet. I got dressed quickly my hair a hot mess I cleaned up and woke Jake up by touching hit face and sending a thought of fire and daggers do I love doing that? No but if its to get Jake up then yes. Jake shot out of bed and changed I took the sheets because Em can tell when something was done in bed (he has done this with Rose countless of times) and because I just don't want to be caught red handed that my virginity was taken by a wolf and that I was welcomed into women hood at the right age I think. Is seventeen a bad age? I blinked and shook my head and ran to the forest and burned the sheets. Jake followed me because I went deep in the woods. I smelled my family Jake slipped his shirt on and grabbed my face he kissed me "I'l be back next week, during school. Sam wants me to run this whole week. Oh and," he kissed me and handed me something, "happy early birthday Nessie." Jake said with a smiled and ran off into the woods and to his side of the treaty line though they can come and stay with us because we have gotten threats that the Bad vampires came or others wolves that we didn't know came to Forks and threaten both familes it scared me and Jake because we did't know what they would have said of us being together and me being half vampire and half human. I looked at the box and saw a note telling me to not open until my birthday I pouted so what's the point on giving me a present if I can't open it yet? I turned to the burning sheets and was glad I was near water I put it out before I caused a forest forestfire and walked back home holding the box in my hand. I put it in my pocket and looked up seeing _him _I panicked and stayed at my spot he smiled at me I saw his red eyes "Hello monster." he said.

I looked at him "You look so much like your mother. Renesme." Edward said and lunged at me I screamed and ran off. I am not faster then him but I do remember short cuts that he doesn't know I pulled my phone out and hid in a cave I called Em and told him where I was and he told me he'd be there in a minute to hang on. I closed my eyes and hid deeper in the cave "I know your in love with Jacob Black. I know you two are imprinted and something even more, I can smell his wet dog scent on you." I cursed in my mind "I can't read your mind like I couldn't read your mothers. Maybe its something that's been pasted down nut its not I can read your human Grandfather and Grandmother. SO maybe you two are closer then I realized. I knew I should have killed you when you were born." each word hurt like a dagger full of poison and fire I sensed him near the cave "Come out, daughter." what would I do if I would to tell him that Mom is alive? Would he stop wanting to kill me or would that upset him even more and try to kill me in a different matter? "Nessie!" I opened my eyes and saw Em he ushered me out of the cave and I did he grabbed my hand and put me on his back and he dashed out of the forest and back to the house "What about the scent?" I asked "The wolves are running this area so he won't catch this path or house no matter how hard he's tried." Em said.

**At home**

I saw my family and Jake he was sitting on the sofa with his hands to his mouth my Mom was by his side with a hand on his back trying to comfort him "I found her," Jake looked up and before I blinked I was in his arms and on his lap, "Edward found her. Almost had her good this time if Nessie didn't find that cave two months back I don't know what would have happened to her." Jake just held me glad to be back. Mom was listing to Alice about Dad trying to understand and did of what happened after her 'death' "You okay Nessie?" Mom asked I looked at Mom to see her mother eyes looking into mine for a second I saw her as a human I cried and hugged her "Why does he want me dead!" I sobbed Mom stroked my hair repeatedly "I don't know Nessie. I don't know." Mom said I let the tears fall because I thought I understood why but I don't and I thought someone would have the answers to my questions. I was being hummed a song, a lullaby that I kinda of knew I looked at Mom to see her humming the song its her lullaby mixed with mine I remember it now Alice sang it to me when I was only five months but I looked about four years old and the mind of a fourteen year old, confusing? Yes am I use to it? Honestly yeah but back to what I was saying. Alice hummed along too and soon enough I was asleep in the arms of who carried me, sang to me, read my books, told me how much I was loved, I was in the arms of my beloved Mother.

**Jake**

When Bella put her in her room to sleep she came back downstairs and looked at me putting her hands in her back pockets I knew what was coming "You imprinted on her." it wasn't a question "Yes." I said Bella nodded "You know what'll happen if you harm my daughter, right? The pain I will inflict on you if you dare hurt her or put her through pain?" I nodded Bella pursed her lips together "Please Jake," I looked at Bella, "don't break her heart. She's so much like me. Don't leave her like he did. Don't do anything you will regret later on in life because she's special to me and the family. I want her to be safe I want her to be-"

I hugged her "I know I would do anything for Nessie. We ran away together because she screamed my name." Bella held to my shirt and then let me go "I don't know how they can stand so close to you." we both laughed "I missed you Bela." I said "I missed you too Jake." Bella said "Shall we race?" Bella looked at me "I'm faster." I smirked and we ran off into the forest.

**Nessie**

How many times do I dream of bad things and not get use to them? This one was different _I was running holding something in my arms I turned and saw my father and the bad vampires coming after me I looked down and the thing was blurry I was in the cave and it changed on me to me holding Jakes "Come on Nessie!" I was in so much pain "I can't Jake!" I panted he stopped and carried me bridal style and ran to a cabin far away "Where is my Mom? And the rest?" I asked "Fighting. Bella should be here soon." Jake said I screamed in pain Jake looked hurt "I can't believe I did this to you!" Jake cried "We did this out of love Jake its not your fault." I said my hand rested on my stomach and it wasn't until I saw myself that it came together. I am pregnant._ I sat up and panted and gasped to breath I looked at my flat stomach and rested a hand on it trying to make sense of the dream. Last time that happened it was because I dreamt of someone trying to kill Jake I got out of bed and went to my bathroom and saw a white box on the counter and knew it was from Alice I groan "Really Alice?" I said "Well, its been awhile since anything has happened to you plus your acting strange so we just want to check and make sure." its my birthday and I don't want to "Should I get Bella?" I nodded and Alice left I grabbed the box and looked down at my stomach lifting it up and looking at my reflection from the mirror I saw no change in me did Alice see something? No that can't b Alice can't see my future it's highly impossible! There was a knock on the door I jumped and got dressed but stopped and remember that Alice went to go get my Mom.

Mom came in and stayed by the door I was by the counter "Hey." Mom said "You can come in Mom, I mean this was your room too and home." I said Mom nodded and came in "Close it?" I nod and Mom closed the door "Rose is upset that you didn't want her." I shrug "She can build a bridge and get over it if not get a straw and suck it up." I said Mom looked at me with her hands in her back pocket I can tell she does that a lot due to the fact that she is stressed or nervous "Why do you need me baby?" Mom asked I showed her the box "Alice wants me to take this dumb test, I want you here with me." I looked away and felt the tears come down my face "Well I'm here baby, I won't leave you ever again." Mom said I nod and took the test "So your birthday is in a few days Mom, we're almost like twins seeing how your stuck at eighteen and I'm about to be eighteen." I said trying to lighten the mood Mom looked at me "Nessie, to be honest with you your older then me by-"

"By smarts Mom but I get it from you and..." I stopped and looked at me hands Mom moved from her spot "Baby?" I shook my head "And like your father." Mom said "WHAT FATHER WOULD TRY TO KILL HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD?" I snapped Mom sigh and went to the bathroom I was crying Mom came back out "Nessie, you better read this." Mom said and handed me the test.


End file.
